Various cable duct hinges are known in the prior art. Some include a hinge mechanism on releasable both sides of the cable duct cover, i.e. the cover can be opened from either side of the cable duct. The cover is attached to the base hinge mechanism by a snap-lock mechanism.
Other known cable duct hinges include a cover with J shaped ends and an inwardly directed flange, the J shape end and flange defining a cavity that receives the edge of the sidewall. The hook-and-flange mechanism exerts a preload pressure that can hold the cable duct cover in a variety of positions from closed to fully-open.
Yet other designs for cable duct hinges have a hinge mechanism defined by a circular pivot member that is received by a socket member on the sidewall of the cable duct. A groove on either side of the circular pivot member receives the arms of the socket member to limit rotation.
Another cable duct hinge design includes a cover member with a planar member, intermediate member, and a distal member at the end of the cover to define a space that receives the distal end of the sidewall. The planar member, intermediate member, and distal member all include detent steps that allow the cover to rest at a 15° open position as well as a 90° open position.
One of the drawbacks of existing cable duct hinges is that when working within a cable duct with the cover open, it is easy to inadvertently knock down or close the cover, especially in confined or hard-to-reach spaces. Another drawback is the limited range of motion of the cover, preventing opening of the cover beyond 90°. Therefore, there exists a need for a cable duct hinge that offers greater than 90° cover rotation and a means to defeatably but firmly lock the cover in the full open position to prevent inadvertent cover closing.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.